Rudy's Acceptance
by Gloverboy21
Summary: 'Some dinosaurs can never believe in themselves, until someone believes in them,'
1. Chapter 1

Rudy's Acceptance

_'__Some dinosaurs can never believe in themselves, until someone believes in them,'_

* * *

Part 1

Lava falls was a buzz with excitement. Mother dinosaurs from different herds were heading for the nesting area for the Lava falls mother gatherings. It was tradition that carnivorous dinosaur mothers restrained themselves from hunting the herbivore mother and their _hatchlings_ .

Brachiosaurs, Chasmosaurs, Kentrosaurs, Pachycephalosaurs, and Iguanodons each had their own nesting areas to care for their babies.

The carnivores had the lower part of Lava falls. It was a mutual benefit that made sure that no dinosaur bothered the other.

This year, Momma Dino and her babies were accompanied by the Time Kids, Josiah, Shelly, and Ken. Buck, of course, did not attend to the gathering. He was busy doing his own wacky thing.

The lower part of Lava falls consisted of a flat, brush-like area. Large mounds of mud and brush surrounded the area, giving the place a wide, spacious feel, like a nesting ground for carnivores.

Flood and her mother were also there, along with some of the expecting females from baryonyx cave.

Like every society, the dinosaurs had traditional communal events that everyone looked forward to. The events were an excuse for everyone to take the day off. It was nothing new to Flood; she had every day off. But today was special because Rudy would come today. Males from herds and who were mates to the females were allowed to attend.

Flood's mother, Vanda, was an elderly baryonyx who was the daughter of Flat-palm, the leader of baryonyx cave.

Every carnivore was glade to be there. Every carnivore except Flood.

Sure, her mother came to these gatherings, but Flood dreaded the event every time she had to go each year. The other predators were alright, in there own way, but now it was time for the males to join in the gatherings.

Flood looked back at Rudy and saw that he was nervous. The other dinosaurs still feared the albino. And for good reason. The baryonyx spent most of his days with Flood, while also chasing around Buck. But if he was unsuccessful at catching the troublesome weasel, then he took his frustration out on any dinosaur he came across.

Flood made sure to keep Rudy under control, to an extent that is. The baryonyx was still a little unsocial and a little aggressive to the point where he would just turn and leave.

Flood knew that her mate was at a fragile point right now and that being with Rudy was causing some problems with her grandfather, but that couldn't be helped. All Flood could do was comfort her mate in these hard times.

Josiah and his group were there for Rudy and Flood as well, but Ken kept his distance away from the albino dinosaur. That also went for Momma and her babies, too. Shelly and Josiah were okay with Rudy and the dinosaur seemed to like Shelly a lot, too. Josiah and Flood got along alright. And, thanks to the corporation's inventor, Zeke, the three time travellers had received special translator devices that would help them understand the dinosaurs a little better.

Flood lay on her belly, her arms folded and claws curled. Rudy was beside her, talking to Shelly. She had to smile at this. Usually, Rudy was not very talkative, even to her sometimes. But this two-legged mammal made it so easy. Rudy seemed more comfortable around her then other dinosaurs.

Flood guessed it was because the little mammal had helped Rudy get out of the rock pile in the ravine a while back. Rudy had told her how Shelly had given him water to drink and food while he was trapped. This act of kindness led to Rudy to have a peaceful life with Flood, at the expense of her previous life with her mother and grandfather.

But Flood was happy none the less. The only problem she had right now was with Momma Dino. The tyrannosaur, she'd remembered, had given her nothing but condescending, scathing glances ever since she found out that Rudy, her enemy, had her as a mate. Flood and Momma use to be friends. Both had grownup at Lava falls during their childhood. But now that Rudy was involved in Flood's life, things had gotten complicated. The two carnivores barely talked to each other now. And when they did, it was Momma who always seemed to give Flood a disappointed, condescending embarrassed look like some scavenger defecated on her carcass.

But whatever the reason, the two mothers were still friends.

The afternoon continued on uneventfully. The carnivores hunted away from Lava falls to feed their young while the time kids spread out their picnic lunch to eat, too. Flood came back with some fish for herself and Rudy while Momma brought back a large leg bone for her kids.

The day was warm and with full bellies and the carnivores and hatchlings were feeling good.

The next event was the hatchling practice battles. Every young dinosaur from each of the group would spar with each other. None of them got hurt during this little event, but the parents usually goaded their children to fight a little rougher. Momma's kids practised with the older children while Josiah and his group stayed on the side lines to watch.

While that was going on, Momma and Flood decided to discuss about matters. ___Rudy matters__. _

* * *

_Rudy(c) by Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox_


	2. Chapter 2

Rudy's Acceptance

Part 2

_'Some dinosaurs can never believe in themselves, until someone believes in them,'_

* * *

Flood and Momma picked a spot away from the gathering so that they both could discuss about Rudy. Flood needed to tell the stubborn tyrannosaur that it was time to bury her fear and dislike for Rudy.

Both sat down on their hunches, so that they were both talking to each other eye to eye.

"I brought you over here because I wanted you to help me with Rudy, not to give me or him a hard time." Flood explained. "I have no interests in these social gatherings and I won't pretend that I do. Rudy and I are mates now, Momma. So at least try to understand that."

Momma let out an aggravated sigh. "What I don't understand, Siva, is why you choose to pick him as your mate. You know as well as I do that Rudy has problems, all right?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. We gotta' give Rudy direction. He can contribute down here in this world and we can help him do that."

Momma only shook her head, scratching at the base of her chin with her claw. Flood was beginning to get frustrated by the female tyrannosaur's lack of cooperation.

"Why should we give him that chance?" Momma asked. "You know how aggressive he can be if he's pushed too much, Siva. And even if you help him fit in, he'll still have his rivalry with Buck."

"That will be our problem," Flood said with a growl, "and his aggression is because of his past. Rudy told me a little about himself during our time together. It wasn't easy."

"What do you mean?" Momma asked. "his past was something he'd never tell anyone."

"Well he did tell me," Flood replied. "not a lot, but some."

Momma caught a gleam of a tear in her friend's eye. Flood noticed Momma looking and quickly brushed the tear away with the tip of her tail.

"If you had known about what Rudy had gone through," continued Flood. "you'd be a little bit more sympathetic, Momma."

"Firstly," growled Momma, "I don't want to know what Rudy went through as a child. Secondly, it would be a waste of time feeling sorry for him."

Flood sat there, white faced and furious, staring at her old friend, hardly able to believe it. She knew tyrannosaurs were cold-blooded, but not uncaring.

"How can you say that, Momma?" said Flood through gritted teeth. "that baryonyx has gone through a lot ever since he was left alone in the jungle when he was a baby." She was shaking all over. Flood had never felt so angry in her life.

"You, little fool," Momma growled at Flood. "Is that what he told you? He was obviously lying."

"He didn't lie!" said Flood, who found herself on her feet. "He told me how he was abandoned as a hatchling by his mother! How he was left alone by her and how he had to survive on his own in a jungle that wanted to kill him."

Calmly, Momma stood up. "Then that's his problem," she said almost coldly. "well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I came here today. I came here out of courtesy. I-I wanted to make sure you didn't make the wrong mistake."

"Yeah, well," Flood snorted. "nice to know your best friend is looking out for you." And in the next moment, Flood had turned and walk out of the clearing, leaving Momma alone.

Flood sat quite still next to Rudy, anger still surging through her, listening to the frantic thumping of her heart. But after ten minutes, a two new emotions overtook her: sadness and disappointment.

She was sad because Momma had been so cold toward the dinosaur she had fallen in love with. She didn't even care if Rudy had been abandoned by his mother at all. She was disappointed because she had hoped that her old friend would at least try and help her with Rudy.

But she knew that she was only fooling herself. Momma's fear and hate for Rudy would be with her until the day she died. But what Flood didn't understand was why. Why did Momma hate and fear Rudy? What did he do to Momma that would make her hate and fear him?

Getting up, Flood walked over to the time kids. She knew that she understand mammal speech and that the three humans could understand her. She went over to Shelly and nudged the girl in the back with her snout.

"Flood?" Shelly said, turning around. "what is it?"

Flood twiddled with her thumb claws, trying to think of the right words to say.

"I wanted to speak with you, but you seemed kinda busy,"

Getting up, Shelly asked, "About what?"

"About Rudy," Replied Flood. "Can we talk in private?"

Nodding, Shelly climbed onto Flood's back and settled herself behind her neck spines. Flood turned around and lumbered into the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

Rudy's Acceptance

* * *

Part 3

Flood and Shelly went to the same spot were Flood had spoken to Momma a few minutes ago. When they got there, Shelly climbed down off of Flood's back.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Flood?" Asked Shelly. "Is there a problem?"

Flood sat down on her hunches. She turned to Shelly and sighed.

"It's Momma, Shelly," she said. "I thought that she could help me with Rudy, but instead, she turned me down. She thinks that Rudy's still a monster and that he'll never change."

Shelly nodded in understanding. "I see,"

Flood scratched at her chin with her thumb claw and sighed again.

_"She doesn't know," said Flood, staring bitterly over toward the gathering. "She doesn't know how it feels to be left alone in the jungle with no mother."_

"Yeah?" said Shelly, and there was no trace of a smile, friendly or otherwise, on her face now. "Well, maybe she's wrong. Momma doesn't know what she's talking about."

Snorting, Flood turned to Shelly.

"You know what, Shelly?" Said Flood, getting up. "Your right. Rudy deserves a chance!"

("**Through My Own Eyes**" cue. Introductory that begins with flute beat)

"You're right, Flood," Shelly prompted. "Look at life through Rudy's own eyes!"

( **Through My Own Eyes** Song Plays)

Flood: Give me a world that's equal on all sides

Let freedom flow as constant as the tides

I pray with each sunset, don't forget to rise

Shelly:(Don't forget to rise)

I live without regret

For his ordinary life!

Shelly: I'm looking at life through Rudy's eyes

I'm searching for a dinosaur to idolize

Feeling his pain as his past comes alive

I'm looking at life through Rudy's eyes

Flood/Shelly: We're hoping and praying for a brighter day

We listen to our hearts and we'll obey

How can we see him any other way?

We're looking at life through Rudy's eyes

Flood/Shelly: And we know

when we're looking for the truth

(Mmmhmm)

If we go and know about his life

We'll discover his past and why!

Josiah: (Approaches from out of the bushes behind the two)

Go take your hearts into battle

Give that freedom bell a rattle

Get your independence signed

Declare it on the dotted line

With a prehistoric freedom ring

We'll hear you dinos laugh and sing

Red White & Blue will unfurl

We represent the Dino world!

Trio: I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes

Searchin' for a dinosaur to idolize

Feeling his pain as his past comes alive

Looking at life through Rudy's eyes

I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day

We'll listen to our hearts and we'll obey

How can we see it any other way?

We're looking at life (looking at life)

Through his own eyes!

(Song finishes and fades with all three in diffrent poses)

Straightening up, the three stood together, pondering on what to do to help Rudy.

"We can't force or push him too hard, guys," said Flood.

"And we can't act as if everything is okay," added Shelly. "We'll take it slow."

"Yeah, but," Josiah stammered. "What if Rudy doesn't want to be helped at all?"

Flood grinned. "Leave that to me, little mammal."

Shelly frowned. "And what if Momma interferes?"

Flood snorted. She wasn't worried about Momma's interferes with Rudy. If she had a problem with him, then that's her problem to deal with."

* * *

Rudy, meanwhile, was resting on the far side of the gathering. But his sleep was hit by an uneasy dream. A dream that he hoped he'd never have to experience again. The dark half of his dream.

'_You are nothing. You are scum. You are considered a freak and now alone. All because of you are an albino…you'd would be better off left alone and forgotten forever… It would serve you right...'_

The spectral beast of internal war twisted in the baryonyx's dream. It transformed itself into a pair of glowing red eyes and hovered over Rudy like an unholy beast of the underworld. Rudy tried to fight back against it.

'_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!'_

But the eyes would not go away. Instead, a wide, toothed mouth appeared and Rudy saw that it was smiling evilly down at him.

_'Let's relive some of your worst memories, shell we?'_

The dream changed to a clearing in the middle of the jungle and Rudy saw a lone baby dinosaur all alone by an empty nest.

_'No,' _he thought, shaking his head with dread. _'not this!'_

The young dinosaur was small and had pale-white scales with small stubby spikes that ran along his neck and back.

Rudy tried to see the image of the young dinosaur, but some kind of force was proventing from seeing him.

He heard voices that belonged to other dinosaurs in the clearing, too.

"_Ugh, it's him again. Can't he just give it up already? It's hopeless!"_

"_Are you trying to get our attention? It's not working. But, I would love to see you hurt yourself from trying too hard."_

"_Just get the hell out of here, you little albino freak. No one likes you."_

Rudy could not believe what was happening. _'Please, just make it stop!' _he groaned. _'oh, please. Just make it stop.' _

But the voices did not stop. They kept coming.

"_Hey, albino-freak! The swamp is that way. You're welcome."  
"Can't anyone just do something about him? I'm getting tired of him waltzing by in this jungle every day.'_

"_Ugh, you got that right. Don't expect us to stop and get involved with you." _

Then he heard laughing. Oh, Gods…Oh, Gods! The laughing! The horrid laughing! Please, Gods, make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop, damn it!

Then he turned his head to look at his younger self. He just sat there. There was nothing his youngerself could do. He just sat there and indured it. Were they blind? Were they stupid? Did they not know that he/himself was only a baby. The cackling voice came again.

_'you see. Nobody likes or cares about you, Rudy' _ the red eyes glimmered with hunger. _'you see, you filthy albino, dinosaurs like you have nobody in this jungle world to look out for you. Because...' _the mouth opened with desire. _'dinosaurs like you pay the price for your vicious ways. And the price is...' _the mouth opened wider, teeth dripping with red and black saliva. _' DEATH!' _

* * *

_Rudy(c) by Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox_


	4. Chapter 4

Rudy's Acceptance

Part 4

* * *

Rudy awoke with a screaming roar that shook the clearing. Other carnivores scattered and fled as the albino baryonyx thrashed around, head shaking from the violent nightmare he'd received.

The baby dinos scattered behind their mother for protection. Ken and Josiah dashed out of the way of Rudy's thrashing tail. Birds in the conifer trees took flight in fright.

If the baryonyx continued this, the clearing would be destroyed.

Having enough of this, Momma charged at Rudy and rammed him right in the abdomen. The force of the attack knocked Rudy on his back with earth smashing crash.

But the albino baryonyx let out an angry roar, getting back onto his feet.

The two dinosaurs faced each other, teeth bared and ready. Shelly appeared with Flood and both saw what was happening.

Momma charged forward and headbutted Rudy again in the side, hard. Rudy tumbled backward and landed on his back with a hard thud. But the dinosaur was still half asleep. Shelly noticed that when she took a closer look at Rudy's eyes, she saw that they were half-closed.

"Momma, stop!" Shelly cried.

Momma didn't seem to hear Shelly's cries at all. She was too busy fighting off Rudy.

"You don't understand, girl, Rudy's having a nightmare!"

But it was no use. The tyrannosaur wouldn't listen.

Flood, having enough of this, charged into the fray. But she didn't go for Rudy. She went for Momma!

She snarled and then rammed into Momma's flank, knocking her down.

"What are you doing!" Momma thundered, getting to her feet.

"Protecting my Rudy from you!" Flood snarled back.

"He's dangerous, Flood!"

"No, he's not!"

Shelly yelled to Momma, "No, he's having a nightmare, Momma! That's why he's acting like that!" she pointed to Rudy and Momma saw that Rudy's eyes were half-closed. But the tyrannosaur wasn't convinced.

Flood turned to Rudy, who was now on the ground groaning in pain and in fear. This was a first for Momma. She had never seen Rudy act frightened before in his life.

"Easy, my love, I'm here," cooed Flood, nuzzling Rudy's snout. "Wake up, Rudy. It's me, Siva,"

The baryonyx's eyelids opened and they came into focus on Flood. The fear that was in them was gone in a blink. Shaking his head, Rudy got up and rubbed his eyes with his clawed hand.

"Wha..what happened, Siva?" He said groggily. "what's going on?"

"Shh, it's alright," said Flood, nuzzling him. "You just had a bad dream, that's all. it's alright."

"No, it's not!" Momma growled. "He almost killed someone!"

"But, I..." Rudy tried to say, but Flood came to his defence.

"He had a nightmare. It's not his fault!"

"That's no excuse, Flood! You can't keep defending him!"

"He's my mate," Flood argues trying to defend Rudy. "As long as he needs me, I will protect him...even from you."

Momma was taken aback by Flood's threat.

"You saw what he's capable of!" Momma yells, not knowing that Rudy was right there listening in on the two. "He is no different than when he was a rogue dinosaur! He can't be one of us!"

"You never give him a chance!" hissed Flood, getting in Momma's face.

The tyrannosaur growled deep in her throat and got in Flood's face, too.

"Give him a chance?" growls Momma. "Flood, open your eyes! He will NEVER be one of us!"

Rudy, shocked and angered by what Momma just said, turned and walked away in the direction of his own cave.

"Rudy!" Flood shouted.

"Rudy, wait!" Shelly cried after him.

"Leave me alone!" Rudy roared as he stomped off into the jungle, the tip of his tail disappearing in the brush.

Later that afternoon...

Flood and Momma met at the clearing again, both angry with each other.

"This is a disaster, Momma." Flood breathed with a growl. "I brought you here because I wanted you to help me with Rudy. Not to run him out."

Momma said. "I had my reasons,"

"I don't care if he killed your mate in the past. I don't care if you had some kind of fear of him when you were younger, but don't you dare undermine what I'm trying to do for him."

Momma snorted peevishly. "Undermine?"

"Rudy is at a fragile point right now."

"Oh, please," whined Momma with a growl.

"You don't understand. He is at a fragile point, alright? He's got problems."

"Well, what problems does he have, Flood?" Momma questioned. "That he's better off alone and by himself? Better off as a rogue dinosaur? Better off being feared and hated by every living thing down here?"

Flood shook her head. "Oh, why do you think he does that, Momma? Do you have any damned clue why? Hmm?"

Momma gave her a look. "He can handle the problems. he can handle the loneliness. And he obviously handled you." She finished with a sniff.

"Momma, listen to me. Listen to me," Flood said. "Why is he aggressive toward everyone? Why doesn't he trust any dinosaur? Because the first thing that happened to him, he was abandoned by the mother who was supposed to love him the most."

Rolling her eyes, Momma snorted in irritation. "Oh, come on, don't give me that abandonment nonsense!"

But Flood continued, unperturbed. "And how does he handle it? He chases other dinosaurs away before they have a chance to chase him away. It's a defence mechanism, all right? And for six years he's been alone because of that. And if you chase him away right now like you did, it's going to be the same thing all over again like it was with his mother, and I'm not gonna let that happen to him..."

"Now, don't you do that, Flood." interjected Momma angrily. "Don't you do that. Don't infect him with the idea that it's okay to be a rogue, that it's okay to be a monster because it's not okay, Flood. And if you're angry at me for being..being a successful mother, for being what you could have been, Flood.."

"I'm not angry at you, Momma." Flood said shortly.

"Oh, yes you are, Flood. You resent me. But I'm not going to apologize for any...any success I've had as a mother. You're angry at me for having what you could had, but ask yourself, Flood, ask yourself if you want Rudy to feel that way, if you want him to feel like a monster.."

"Oh, you arrogant pile of dung!" Snarled Flood. "That's why I don't like coming to these damned gatherings every year. Cus' I can't stand that look on your face. You know? That patronizing, tyrannosaur grimace."

Momma sighed exasperatingly. "Oh, please, Flood,"

"You think me and my kind are failures. I know who we are, and I'm proud of what my species do. It was a conscious choice. We didn't screw-up. And you and your short-armed kind think we are some sort of a pity case. You and your kiss tailhole chorus, following you around going, "We're the tyrant queens, we're the tyrant kings." Why are you still so damn afraid of failing your species?"

Momma then let out an empty, guttural laugh and shook her head. "It's about my kind being the rulers of this world, isn't it? Oh, lords, I can go to the chasm of death and get you a few bones from them. You can have them. You can make a nice crown"

"Shove that stupid crown up your fat tailhole, alright?" Fumed Flood, her eyes furious. "Because I don't give a stinking dung pile about your crown because I knew you before you were a tyrannosaurus queen, casting your shadow over every dinosaurs who was inferior to you. When you were small-faced, big-eyed, claw-sucking, naive, and didn't know what side your nest to piss on."

"Yeah, you were smarter than me then and you think your smarter than me now." Countered Momma, waving a claw at her dismissively. "So, don't blame me for how your pathetic life turned out it's not my fault."

"I don't blame you!" Flood shrieked, slamming her tail on ground. "It's not about you, you prehistoric old hag! It's about Rudy! He's a good dinosaur, and I won't see you screw him up like you're trying to screw up me right now. I won't let you make him feel like a failure and a monster too."

"He's already a failure, Flood!"

"But if you keep chasing him away, Momma. If you..."

"Flood! I am what I am today because my own mother chased me away from my nest when I was ready and my own babies will be pushed out themselves when they are ready."

"He's not you, you get that?" said Flood furiously.

Momma opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft cough, Shelly appeared before the two. Her head was down sheepishly, like she wanted to asked them something but was afraid to.

Snorting in Momma's face, Flood turned to Shelly.

"What is it, little one?" she asked gently.

"um, I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Rudy's cave, Flood."

"He went in that direction," She said, pointing a claw down the trail. "just follow his tracks and you'll find his cave."

Nodding in thanks, Shelly took off down the trail to find Rudy.

* * *

_Rudy and Momma(c) by Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox_


	5. Chapter 5

Rudy's Acceptance Part 5

* * *

Shelly trudged along in the middle of the jungle path toward Rudy's cave, determined to make things right.

After hearing the heated argument between Flood and Momma, Shelly had decided to talk to Rudy alone so that the tension between him and the rest of the dinosaurs would stop.

She cared for Rudy just as Flood did for him. The baryonyx needed to understand that he was not alone in this world.

About a half and a minute passed and Shelly had found no trace of a cave yet.

The prints just kept going deeper into the jungle near the Plates of Woe. But the time kid wouldn't give up that easily. If she was going to help Rudy, then she would have to brave the plates of woe.

A minute later, she reached the opening to a cave that seemed big enough for the a large dinosaur to fit though. Inside, Shelly could hear Rudy breathing softly.

"Rudy, are you in there?" she called softly.

There was a shuffling sound inside as Rudy turned himself 'round and faced Shelly, his red eyes glowing in the semi-darkness of the cave's entrance. Judging by the way his eyes were, Shelly guessed that Rudy was tired and gloomy, too.

"Oh, hello, little one," He said with a faint smile. Shelly couldn't really see it though, Not in the darkness of the cave much.

"Hey, Rudy. Are you alright?"

The old albino dinosaur sniffed and shifted his wight again. He sat upright so that he was facing Shelly outside the cave.

"No, little one. I'm not. It's an awful thing that's happened, and now... I once again have to be alone because of it."

Shelly felt a wince in her heart when Rudy had said that.

"Maybe not," She said, trying to make him feel better. "maybe you can still have a chance."

Rudy shook his head.

"I've run out of chances, little one. None of the other dinosaurs will ever give me another chance. Not after what happened this afternoon. Momma dinosaur thought I almost hurt someone, but I'm clean-clawed. I didn't hurt anyone. I swear. I know I'm not the most friendly carnivore around here. But I didn't hurt anyone when I woke up from that nightmare I had gotten. You gotta believe me."

Shelly one again felt her heart twinge with sadness. When she spoke, it sounded like she was trying hold back her tears.

"I believe you, Rudy."

"You do?" asked the old dinosaur in slight surprise.

Shelly nodded. "Yes, I do, Rudy."

"How come?"

Shelly thought it over. True, she didn't know Rudy all that long, but the old dinosaur was her friend. A good friend just like Flood.

"Well, I know you, Rudy. Not as long as Flood does. But long enough to know that you care about her. I mean, sure when you get hungry, your awful scary...and roar does frighten a few dinosaurs off their tails when you go stomping around, all growling and snarling."

Shelly saw that Rudy nodded his head in understanding of each of her points that hit their mark. She knew that what she was saying about him was true. But she continued before he could say anything.

"But I know you'd never do anything to hurt Flood. You love her."

At those very words, Rudy felt his own heart starting to crack. Tears threatened to leak out of his eyes. Shelly saw his bottom jaw tremble slightly and then saw him place his tail over his face and turn away, like he was trying so hard not to show his tears to anyone. Even to her.

"Oh...Rudy," Shelly pleaded, her own voice beginning to break. "Rudy, please don't cry. Please."

For a brief moment, it did look like Rudy was ready to cry his red eyes out. But he quickly regained himself and wiped each of his eyes with the tip of his tail, trying to regain control of his runaway emotions. He then looked down on Shelly with a warm, thankful smile.

"You're mighty good to me, Shelly. You and Flood treat me better then any other dinosaur has ever treated me since I was a hatchling, and I won't forget that. I swear on my wretched hide I won't."

He then took his tail out of the cave and gently wrapped it around Shelly's middle. Then he lifted her up toward his snout, so that they were both at eye level with each other.

"Thank you, little one."

Shelly couldn't hold it in anymore. She reached out with both her hands and wrapped her arms around Rudy's broad-crocodilian snout and hugged him. Rudy nuzzled his snout against her, purring deeply.

The two stayed that way for a good long minute.

Up in a tree, unaware of the two of his watching, was Buck. He too had seen the emotional bond between Shelly and Rudy. He decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have Rudy chase him around. Not now.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, he took one last look at Rudy and Shelly and let out a sad sigh. Then he grabbed a vine and swung away through the trees.

Buck had all but forgotten what it was like being part of a family. Maybe it was time for him to be part of one as well.

* * *

_Rudy and_ Buck(c)_ by Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox_


	6. Chapter 6

Rudy's Acceptance Part 6

* * *

Shelly remained with Rudy in his cave for some time. During that time, Rudy had told the time kid a little bit about his past and how he grew up. It wasn't easy. The albino Baryonyx had never really opened up to any dinosaur before, but now was the time to do it.

"I spent my whole life alone in this jungle. I always felt different from the other young dinosaurs."

"Were you ever picked on?" asked Shelly. "I mean by larger dinosaurs who were older then you?"

Rudy nodded. "Oh, yeah, all the time. Far back as I could remember, younger teenage carnivores always tried to take a bite out of me. I had to fight to survive the hardships of the jungle, or I would have been somebodies prey."

Shelly gently scratched under Rudy's broad chin. "My mom, at one time, told me that I shouldn't fight. She said that nobody ever wins."

Rudy snorted and gave Shelly a soft growl. "Well, I never knew my mother. So I'm not as lucky as you. There was no one around not to tell me not to fight. Because all the other dinosaurs picked on me, I got into a lot of fights. So I spent a lot of time alone"

Shelly stopped scratching and gave Rudy a sympathetic look.

"I guess that makes sense, dinosaurs can be so cruel sometimes."

"Cruel is not even the half of it," Rudy said. "when your born like this," he gestured with his tail to his face. "you get shunned and scorned by others. Even your own kind, if your not born perfect, will not accept you as part of a pack."

"Did you know Flood back then?" asked Shelly, sitting down on Rudy's tail.

Rudy thought about that. "She knew me, but I didn't know her that much. I unusually kept away from the cave were she and her grandfather lived. But when I first laid my eyes on her, she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Most of the females in the cave were either bland-looking or old-scaled. But she was different in many ways. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue and her fangs were nicely partitioned. She was feisty and strong, too. She would not allow any of the males in her clan to court her or mate with her. She enjoyed coming down to the waterhole to bathe sometimes and I usually watched her from the bushes. I never really got a chance to talk to her in person because her mother and grandfather, Flat-Palm, would always be watching her in case I was around."

He sighed and smiled bitterly. "I used to say to myself, '_how can she ever be a mate to a beast like me?'_. I imagined she would have to give up on the good life she knew for so long."

Shelly said, "But she'd have you by her side to love."

Rudy nodded. "That maybe, little one, but how could we keep any eggs safe?"

Shelly smiled and patted Rudy's snout. "Flood will love you, Rudy. With or without eggs, you and her will have each other."

Rudy smiled and nuzzled Shelly. "Thanks,"

Getting up, Shelly walked over to the jungle path and waited for Rudy to accompany her.

"You coming back to the gathering?"

Rudy shook his head. "Better not. I need some more time to think about things, little one."

Shelly nodded in understanding. "I'll see you later them." she turned and walked away though the jungle, back to Lava Falls.

Rudy smiled after her and settled himself back into his cave for a rest.

Meanwhile at the gathering, Flood and her mother were eating a pile of fish while talking about Rudy.

"I don't know why you picked him as a mate, Flood," sighed Winema, a bit of ragged fish dangling from her teeth. "the dinosaur's temperament and his red eyes...they're just not natural."

Flood snorted and gulped down another fish. "But I've learned to look past that, mother. You taught me that when I was growing up. I've gotten to know him and he's not that bad."

"I just hope you didn't make a wrong decision, my daughter. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Flood smiled and nuzzled her mother's snout. "Don't worry, mother. I know I made a good decision.

* * *

_Rudy and_ Buck(c)_ by Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox_


End file.
